legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Team Waters
Team Waters (also known as just "the Ninja") are a group of warriors with Elemental Powers that stand to protect Ogaji from evil, and to reunite the fallen Elemental Masters after the Extinction. They are the main protagonists of ''The Hero of Light'', The Light Knight. ''and [[Fire 'N Ice|''Fire 'N Ice]]. Since their formation, the team has fought the likes of Bamos and his Dark Army, as well as his son and his minions. History Milo's Adventures Hero of Light Team Waters was formed by Milo Rivers in an attempt to defeat the Dark Lord Bamos, and reunite the fallen Elemental Masters. Team Waters made great strives against Bamos, but were inevitably defeated. The Light Knight Team Waters was reassembled by Timothy Rogers who wanted to finish the battle that Milo started. Ogaji: Origins Fire 'N Ice Team Waters would reappear in the flashback portion of Fire 'N Ice. They would be shown fighting off the threat of Ice Samurai and Pyro Snakes, which was previously unknown to the legend. The team would be reassembled when Jackson, Milo, and Junior's souls return to their bodies after being in the Sacred and Departed Realms for many years. Members Leaders * Milo Rivers (Blue Ninja of Water and Golden Light) Team Waters v1.png| Team Waters in Milo's Adventures Team Waters.jpg| As they appear in Ogaji Origins * Timothy Rogers (Blue Knight of Water and Golden Light) Ninja/ other members * Jackson Smith (Red Ninja of Fire) * Garuhi Junior (Green Ninja of Energy) * Link (Triforce Hero of Midrule) * Machi (Spirit of Auqra's Lake) * Nicholas Rogers (Thunder Warrior, Master of Lightning) * Zane Julien (Ninjago Earth-14, white Ninja of Ice) * Julian Albert (Formally green soldier, Speedster) * Maxwell Robins (Prince of the Desert, Master at Arms of the House of Zezla, Grey Ninja of Steel) * Kai Smith (Ninjago Earth-15, Rogue Ninja of Fire) * Simon Roothus (Forest Ninja of Nature) * G Frost (Formerly) (Silver Ninja of Creation) * Llide Phan (Prince of the Ghost World, Ghost Ninja of Wind) Allies * Goddesses of Ogaji Deceased Members * Timothy Rogers (killed by Genesis in Doomsday) * Julian Albert (killed by Bamos in Doomsday) * Llide Phan (killed by The Deicide) * Machi (killed by Bamos) * Maxwell Robins (Died fighting the gifted) * Simon Roothus (Died fighting the Deicide) Abilities Elements * Water (Milo) * Golden Light (Timothy, inactive) * Fire (Jackson) (Kai, active) * Energy (Junior) * Lightning (Nicholas, inactive) * Ice (Zane) * Speed (Julian, inactive) * Steel (Maxwell, inactive) * Nature (Simon, inactive) * Creation (G) * Wind (Llide) The Ninja also have two powerful martial arts that they use in battle, Spinjitzu, a move that allow them to spin in a tornado, and Airjitzu, a move that allow them to fly in a vortex. All of the Ninja have this power. Rankings In the original Team Waters, gold linings and armor were a sign of high rank, and silver armor and linings were considered of a lower class. Of the first heroes, the Ninja was the highest possible rank of warrior, and those Ninja with golden armor were of the highest importance. Warriors of lower rank were soldiers. Lowest rank of hero was referred to as normal members. Ninja * Milo (Blue ninja, Gold class) * Jackson (Red Ninja, Gold class) * Zane (White ninja, Gold class) * Junior (Green ninja, Gold class) Soldiers * Nicholas (Thunder Warrior, silver class) * Julian (Speedster, no class) * Link (Triforce hero, no class) Normal members * Machi In the second Team Waters, every hero was referred to as a ninja, but those of high rank wore smaller half-masks, and those of lower rank wore a normal ninja hood stripped of armor. Half masked ninja * Timothy (Blue Ninja) * Kai (Red Ninja) * Llide (Ghost Ninja) Hooded ninja * Simon (Nature Ninja) * Maxwell (Grey ninja) * G (Silver Ninja) Notes * Of the hero organizations in all of the Legends of Ogaji, Team Waters has lasted the longest, having appeared in two chapters of Milo's Adventures, and it's members having survived the longest out of every other character ** Team Waters would make it's reappearance in Ogaji Origins in a flashback portion showing off events that were unseen in the original Milo's Adventures. Category:Heroes Category:Hero teams Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Team Waters Category:2011 Category:2015 Category:2019 Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Light Knight Category:Ogaji: Origins Category:Gilded Age Category:Fire 'N Ice